It is known to provide furniture with raceways adapted to receive cables to allow routing of cables from a worksurface to a wall or floor outlet. It is also known to provide movable wall partitions with raceways adapted to receive electrical powerways. However, the known furniture raceways are generally integrally formed with the furniture, are generally not adapted for receiving an electrical powerway to provide convenient positioning of electrical outlets at desired locations on the furniture, and do not allow separate routing of power and communication cables to provide adequate isolation therebetween. Additionally, the known raceways do not generally allow reconfiguration as desired, and are not adapted to be easily mounted, demounted and remounted as desired to provide a powerway, a communication wireway, or both, as needed. Likewise, partition raceways are generally integrally formed with the partitions and do not generally allow separate routing of power and communication cables, nor do they allow reconfiguration as desired to provide a powerway, a communication wireway, or both, as desired.